1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to helmets and more specifically it relates to a helmet cover system for visually enhancing conventional helmets thereby encouraging children to wear helmets.
Conventional helmets for children and adults are designed for lightweight and functionality making them visually unappealing. Children will often remove conventional helmets during an activity such as bicycle riding to avoid undesirable remarks by other children. This is extremely dangerous and increases the likelihood that the child will become injured in an accident. Therefore, there is a need for a device that will encourage children to wear helmets while not interfering with the needed protection of the helmets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Helmets have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional bicycle helmet will have a high rim portion exposing the ears, unlike a motorcycle helmet, making them visually unappealing. A conventional bicycle helmet usually will have a strap for removably securing to the child's head during utilization. The problem is that many children will remove the conventional bicycle helmets to avoid criticism by other children.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for visually enhancing conventional helmets thereby encouraging children to wear helmets.
In these respects, the helmet cover system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of visually enhancing conventional helmets thereby encouraging children to wear helmets.